Behind the Facade of a Soldier
by apol
Summary: Ohhh the sappness once again attacks me! Anyway, another 1 X R story right here people *author waves*. Please read and review.


behind the facade of a soldier

I'm back once again! 

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Behind the Facade of a Soldier

A knock was heard in a small victorian house on a rainy night. The door was opened by a young man on his early twenties. He looked around and saw no one instead he saw a red rose bud in a pot at the footsteps. He bent down and picked it up and shut the door behind him. His prussian blue eyes looked with curiosity at the rose, wondering who gave it to him. He found a small note and read...

_Something that would remind of your true mission..._

Heero sighed and placed the rose in the middle of the table. _I need to have some sleep. _Yet is eyes could not leave the rose. _My true mission?_ _I'll think about it tomorrow._ He went upstairs to have a sleep that he didn't have for the past few days...

***************

Heero ran towards the kitchen, wearing his preventer uniform. He grabbed a glass of water and walked quickly to the living room, looking for his bag. The rose once again stole his attention but it looked different from yesterday. It was slightly bent as if tired from standing up straight. Heero poured some water into the soil. _I hope this makes you feel better._ He looked at his watch. _I forgot! I'm late!_ He left the glass on the table and went out of his house.

Duo was talking to one of the preventers when he almost kissed the ground when Heero passed him. Heero was walking too fast and pushing people aside.

"Hey buddy! I almost hit the ground!" Duo yelled at Heero while his companion was laughing at him.

Heero continued walking and ignored Duo's protest. He turned to a corner and stopped when he saw Relena's door was slightly opened. Slowly, he walked towards it and looked in. There she was, in a grey business suit and looking down at the piles of paper while rubbing her temples. He smiled at her, surely she was the cure when he has a bad day.

"Whhoo!! The perfect soldier is peeping inside the princess' office eh?" Duo stood behind him with a big grin, leaning on a wall. "I should have brought my camera!"

Heero gave his 'don't mind me while I'm looking at Relena or I'll kill you' glare directly to Duo. He looked inside the office, hopefully that she didn't hear what Duo said. Luckily, she is still staring at the papers, giving no sign that she heard something outside. He straightened up and continued walking towards his own office, about two doors away from Relena's. Duo followed him.

"Duo, get away. I'm not in the mood."

Duo closed th door. "You're always not in the mood." He crossed his arms on his chest. "From what I saw this morning, you are really in-love with that woman."

"I don't. How many times should I tell you that?!"

"That's it Yuy, keep on denying." Duo prepared to leave. "It is you who will suffer." He left the office.

Heero stared at the door. _Something that would remind of your true mission._ He suddenly remembered the small note attached to the rose. 

As he returned back to home. His eyes searched for the rose. It was now totally bent and it's petals are turning brown. He rushed to the rose and poured more water into the soil. _What's wrong with you?_ His mind suddenly drifted back to Relena. She was now different, her beautiful smile are now rare and she sometimes looked so hopeless. He brought the rose with him in his room.

**************

Days have passed and the rose slowly dies. Heero could do nothing about it. He wondered why he couldn't throw it away. As he walked towards his office, he passed by Relena's office. This time, it was widely opened. He came in yet he could not feel her presence. 

"Pagan called and said that she was sick."

Heero turned around and found Duo leaning against the door frame. His wasn't wearing his usual happy face.

"Why?"

Duo shrugged. "You should be the one who knows that." He walked away towards his own office.

That night Relena was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, gazing at the stars. Throughout the day, crying is the only thing she could do. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. _Nodoby cares for me. They just need me for peace. Even...even the man that I love._ Slowly she stood up and looked at the tray of food beside her lamp. Her eyes focused on the knife. Her hands shakily took it. _This will help me._ She positioned the knife towards her heart. _I love you Heero. I wish I could tell you that..._

__

Heero suddenly sat up straight in his bed and clenched his hands around his heart. His eyes looked at the rose on the window sill, it's life has completely gone. He stood up from his bed and walked slowly towards it. 

_"You really frogot your mission don't you?"_ He heard a voice of a woman.

"Who are you?"

He cluthed his head as it began throbbing with pain. Memories flowed in his mind. 

*** flashback ***

He can see in crystal clear picture when he was young, his small wings fluttered as he listened to his mother.

"My dear child. I know that you are still young but you fit in this mission." The wind played along her chocolate brown hair. She bent down to level herself with her only son.

Heero placed his hands on his waist. "I'm big mama! I can do anything!"

The joyful sound of laughter came from the proud mother. "Yes I know. You have to find a little girl named Relena. She ahs honey-blonde hair and light blue eyes. You have to be with her, take care of her and make her happy."

"Yes mama!" Heero nodded his head vigorously. At an instant he went to earth to look for that particular little girl. Yet as he was flying around the forest, he didn't notice a branch of tree and it hit his wing. He fell down to the ground, unconscious. When he woke up, he could see various tubes attached to him and an old man with mechanical fingers was looking at him.

*** end of flashback ***

His unfortunate encounter with Dr.J took his real being away and was placed with another that he never wanted. The pain suddenly went away and looked once again at the rose.

"_The rose represented her. As the rose dies, so does she._"

Heero wept and collapsed on the ground. Slowly, sleep overtook his body...

***************

Heero opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he was sleeping on the floor. _Relena._ He suddenly stood up and quickly dressed. He grabbed his car and house keys and jumped over his small balcony, hoping that he would reach Relena before she goes to work. His driving was like crazy, he didn't care if it was a red light or not. As he finally reached the mansion. He ran as quick as he could up to her bedroom. He stopped dead in tracks as he heard some cries of agony and mourning. Slowly, he walked towards her bedroom as saw all his friends weeping. His eyes slowly went to the figure in the middle of the bed. 

There was his Relena, her body was lifeless and too pale.

Zechs was about to attack Heero but Noin grabbed him and restrained him. He went to her bed and sat down beside her, stroking her blonde hair. His hands caressed her cold cheeks. His eyes were hidden behind his thick bangs yet Noin saw a tear slid down his cheek towards Relena's cheek. Heero rested his hand above her lips and he lovingly looked at her. Slowly he bent his head down and kissed her cold lips. His friends gasped while looking at him, kissing his lover's corpse.

Heero continued kissing her until he felt a faint response. He broke the kiss and stared at the face that was slowly gaining it's lively color. Her eyes fluttered opened. Heero smiled. This was he inherited from his mother, a gift that can bring a human life back. Everyone gasped once again as they saw Relena alive once again. He gathered her up in his arms and craddled her gently.

"Heero...how..." Zechs was the first one had the courage to ask.

He told them everything. Know they know why he was twice stronger than they are. Everyone listened and accepted who he is. 

"If you would excuse us..." Heero said glaring at them all. Duo pushed them all outside the room and outside the door. Heero looked straight into Relena's eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Relena silenced him with her finger. "You're forgiven. What matters now is I want to hear those words from you."

"I love you Relena with my whole being." Heero embraced her tighter. Once again in his life, he felt so happy. His wing sprout out from his back, showering the lovers with feathers. Relena looked up with wonder as she observed the falling feathers. Heero observed her, looking like a little child with a big smile on her lips. How he wished that he saw her when she was younger and watch her as she grew up.

"I love you my angel." Relena cupped his cheeks.

Heero smiled and kissed her nose. "You're more than an angel to me." He hugged her once again. He never looked at his as his mission but as his lost heart that he will love for the rest of his life.

Back to Heero's house, the rose bloomed with life and stood proud against the sunlight. 

Well, hope you guys liked this!

Any comments or suggestion? Please write to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you're going to send me mail, please write the title of the fanfic that you have read. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
